


Узник кунг-фу

by DeeLatener



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Prison Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, torture device
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная история о том, что происходит с Тай Лунгом в тюрьме.</p><p>Тюрьма Чор-Гом не является пристанищем только одного пленника. Почти обычная псевдокитайская тюрьма. <br/>Тай Лунг не сидит в одной и той же позе, закованный в черепаший панцирь с нефритовыми ключами. <br/>Почему в фике используется слово "ринос", а не "носорог": оно красивее, а главное - короче!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узник кунг-фу

За дверью раздались тяжелые шаги, ритмично вторящий скрежет железного доспеха и щелканье мозолистых пяток. Риносы козыряли своему командиру.   
Запоры - один за одним, - открывались. И с каждым из них лопалась нить из каната уединения и забытья.  
Командир Вахир как всегда ухмылялся, едва руки не потирал.  
Зажглись два желтых глаза в темном углу камеры, загремела цепь.  
\- Скучал, котёнок?  
Ринос сделал знак рукой в железной перчатке, и шестеро из Наковальни Небес окружили пленника копьями, пока один сменил втравленные в стену цепи на наручники и сковал ноги, чтобы затем соединить оковы с толстым прутом.  
Унизив, будто добытую на охоте дичь, Тай Лунга понесли из камеры подвешенным на пруте.   
Заключенный вроде бы спал, демонстрируя полную апатию, но каждый был наготове. В коридорах риносы целились в него копьями. Да, истощенный, сейчас он не одолел бы их. Сейчас он с трудом перемещался, под выцветшей шкурой проступали дуги ребер и сочленения суставов. Где-то шкура была обожжена, и там была лишь черная клякса, избавиться от которой можно только срезав вместе с новым слоем мяса. Его клыки были сломаны, а когти обрублены с кончиками пальцев.   
И всё равно боятся.  
Тай Лунг незаметно ухмыльнулся.  
В камере его сняли с прута и швырнули на пол. Едва заключенный приподнял голову, как в холку ему ткнулись копья, удерживая распластанным, лежащим, ткнувшись лицом в пыльные, истертые тысячами тысяч ног камни.  
\- Вот так, - довольно сказал Вахир. - Так ты должен приветствовать меня.  
Ринос осмотрел любимую игрушку.  
Указал подчиненным на столб, сделанный из цельного ствола дуба, отороченный железными оковами на разной высоте и множеством скоб и креплений.  
Тай Лунга за цепи подтащили к столбу.  
\- Как крепить, командир? - осведомился один из Тысячи.  
Вахир провел пальцами по квадратному подбородку, изображая задумчивость.  
\- Ко мне спиной, - изрек он наконец и уселся на скамейку, вытянув мускулистые ноги.  
Слуга принес ему миску, из которой ринос отпил бульон.  
\- Отменно.  
Он знал, что запах сводит Тай Лунга с ума. Он знал, что давно не кормленный пленник умирает от голода.  
Вахир уже многое о нем знал. Например, что когда ему больно, когда трещат его кости, когда воняет паленым его шерсть, когда кровь тяжелыми каплями падает на пол, - Тай Лунг не издает ни звука. Будто совсем не способен говорить, будто у него нет связок, а рот зашит наглухо. Но его глаза - желтые, колкие - выдают. Его зрачки превращаются в тонкую линию, тонущую в этом золоте.  
От мыслей отвлек шум.  
Командир поднял глаза.  
Один из риносов с грохотом упал под ноги уже прикованного Тай Лунга.  
\- Что за... Стоять! - заорал Вахир подчиненным, готовым воткнуть копья в пленника.  
\- Что ты сделал, - процедил командир, подойдя к Тай Лунгу и запрокину его голову на излом, так, что хрустнул позвоночник.  
\- Он ударил его головой в горло, - доложил один из солдат, держась за копье мертвой хваткой.  
\- Понятно, - Вахир мотнул головой в сторону лежащего. - Видели? Будет вам уроком, идиоты! Убрать.  
Он вернулся к заключенному.  
\- Что ж, котенок. Зря ты вздумал артачиться. Я-то думал, мы давно выбили из тебя эту дурь. Теперь я вижу, что к тебе нужен иной подход.  
Вахир вновь крепко вцепился в шерсть на макушке Тай Лунга и рванул назад. Наклонился, раздувая ноздри, громко и злобно сопя прямо в ухо.  
\- Я сожру тебя, разгрызу на куски.  
Тай Лунг усмехнулся.  
Вахир разозлился еще больше. Эта тварь знала, что он, командир Тысячи, не выполнит обещания буквально. И нагло ухмылялся прямо ему в лицо, скалясь обломками клыков!  
Ринос скрипнул зубами и размахнулся, впечатывая кулак, утяжеленный железом, в запрокинутую голову пленника.  
Кровь полилась из носа и с разбитых губ. Вахир вдавил кулак, возя им по разбитому рту.  
\- Нюхай. Лижи. Это твоя кровь, киска, а не моя. Скоро ты будешь харкать ею. 

Ладонь прошлась по спине, поглаживая шерсть. Пальцы наткнулись на корку от ожога, подцепили.  
\- Бедной кисоньке так досталось, - утробно проурчал командир.  
Он почувствовал, как напрягся пленник. Это хорошо.  
Одного рывка хватило только чтобы оторвать кусок одеревеневшей шкуры. Вахир вцепился снова.  
Ни звука. Да, да, слишком слабо для тебя.  
\- У меня есть подарок, - шепнул ринос на ухо подрагивающему от напряжения в измученном теле Тай Лунгу. - В твоем вкусе.  
Вахиру подали палку с закрепленными на конце зазубренными железными когтями.  
\- "Кошачья лапа", - доверительно сообщил ринос.  
Тай Лунг стиснул зубы, понимая, что его ждет.  
И не ошибся.  
Когти с треском прорвали кожу, звук стал еще громче, когда стала отделяться плоть - кусок кожи с окровавленной шерстью и ошметками мяса.  
Вахир снова замахнулся. Он видел, что Тай Лунг напрягся, услышав свист от резкого движения, и замер, остановив руку в полете. Дождался, пока пленник, видимо, удивившись, что удара не последовало, чуть расслабился, и вот тогда завершил действие.  
Глубоко вдохнул густо пропитавшийся кровью воздух.  
\- Чудесно.   
\- Как тогда, в битве при Ямине, - хмыкнул кто-то из солдат.  
Ринос кивнул, улыбаясь воспоминаниям, но тут же рявкнул на подчиненного и тот щелкнул пятками, вытягиваясь.  
\- Принеси-ка "каракатицу", - приказал он.  
Тот умчался выполнять приказ.  
Вахир вернулся к скамейке, снова присел, взял миску с бульоном и сделал глоток. Покосился на край посудины, которую он испачкал в крови, сморщился и отдал её солдату. Тот принял и замер, глядя прямо перед собой.

"Каракатица" представляла собой механическое устройство из трех листов тонкого железа, закругленных, при соединении образующих грушевидное тело, действительно подобное одноименному морскому существу, длиной с локоть. Три лепестка крепились к винту изящными щупальцами - прихотью заказчика, заставившей кузнеца попотеть не один день. Щупальца попадали в пазы винта-ручки и раскрывали лепестки.  
Вахир взвесил игрушку в ручище и криво ухмыльнулся, глядя на затылок Тай Лунга. Плечи пленника тяжело и редко поднимались. Ему было больно, ринос видел это, обонял.  
"Каракатица" должны была помочь командиру в том, что он задумал.  
\- Держите его, да осторожнее. От клыков мы его избавили, но он может ударить головой в болевые точки.  
Солдаты переглянулись с кислыми физиономиями: их командир вечно строил из себя умника, а на деле был упертым солдафоном.  
Риносы наставили на Тай Лунга копья. Острые жала уперлись ему в горло и щеку.  
\- Только рыпнись, - прошипел один из солдат.  
Взгляд, брошенный на него, заставил воина пожалеть о сказанном. В опаляющем ненавистью золоте он прочел: "Я запомнил тебя".  
Ринос успокоил себя тем, что пленник запомнил их всех, но шансов убить у него не будет. А с соратником, которого он ударом в кадык отправил на Небеса, просто вышла случайность. Теперь все будут бдительны. Так что смелее.  
И он крепче сжал копье и зверем посмотрел на Тай Лунга.   
Но тот уже отвлекся.  
Вахиру удалось заставить его зарычать, дернуться, клацнуть зубами воздух, раздирая щеку об острие копья...  
Командир, нагло подмигивая подчиненным, стянул с пленника остатки штанов, задрал ободранный хвост и ткнул под него свою новую игрушку.  
Рык Тай Лунга стал ниже, утробнее. В нем была вся угроза и вся ненависть.  
Вахир сочувственно поцокал языком.  
\- Кисонька никогда не получал в свою дырку. Ничего, сейчас исправим.  
Он надавил, проворачивая, вкручивая грушевидное тело "каракатицы" в сморщенное отверстие пленника.  
Солдаты, стоящие позади, у дверей, видели, как кольцо мышцы растянулось, как по нему пошли трещины, как кровь сперва выступила, а затем быстро потекла по ногам, путаясь и исчезая в шерсти, пропитывая её собой, как дождь питает по весне землю.  
А риносы, стоящие сбоку, видели сжавшиеся в точки зрачки, стиснутую до хруста челюсть, капли пота на носу, сведенные мышцы шеи. Один ткнул в горло, расцарапав. Им хотелось теперь принять участие, показать командиру свою верность, готовность следовать, вторить его желаниям.   
Запихнув "каракатицу" до середины в дырку пленника, Вахир повернул винт. Раздался скрежещущий звук - игрушкой пользовались редко, предпочитая с обычными пленниками более простые способы расправы и перевоспитания.  
Лепестки, погруженные в плоть Тай Лунга, стали расходиться, растягивая его внутренности.  
Он старался не издать ни звука. Это потребовало от него всех сил. Его мышцы свело судорогой от немыслимого усилия, а в мозг, будто древоточец в сосну, вкручивалась страшным сверлом боль. Она не давала покоя, нарастала, расползалась масляным пятном...  
Вахиру почудился звук и он прислушался, надеясь, что не ошибся. Нет. Не стон, не мольба о пощаде. Сипящий выдох. Всего лишь.  
Командир втолкнул игрушку поглубже, стал давить сильнее, положил на рукоять раскрытую ладонь, следя, чтобы грушевидное тело вошло полностью.  
От боли хвост Тай Лунга стал дергаться с такой силой, что двоим риносам с трудом удавалось его удержать. Они, пересмеиваясь, начали было обсуждать прелести отрубания этого дополнительного источника угрозы, но Вахир рявкнул на них: "Закрыли пасти!" - и те тут же умолкли.  
Командир наслаждался действом в тишине, то и дело нарушаемой ставшим сиплым дыханием заключенного.  
Он повернул винт несколько раз, с каждым разом это было всё тяжелее. Лепестки раскрылись и давили на кишки изнутри, готовые прорвать их.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты умер, - пророкотал Вахир. - Но твоя дырка была такая маленькая и узкая.  
Тяжелая ладонь обошла ягодицу, вернулась и сильно сжала, облапила. Командир Наковальни Небес облизнул губы.  
Медленно, почти заботливо, он вытащил "каракатицу", покрытую сгустками крови и частицами кишок.  
Отсутствие дерьма не удивляло - пленника не кормили давно, и теперь солдаты подозревали причину.  
\- Держите его, держите, - сипло проговорил Вахир. Его штаны бугрились от вставшего члена. Он поспешно вытащил свой нефритовый кол и стал запихивать его в зад Тай Лунга.  
Пленник начал вырываться. Такого унижения он допустить не мог. Он рвался, рычал так, что сотрясались стены, мышцы вздулись на руках, а столб постанывал, будто проткнули его. Тай Лунг изодрал себе горло и лицо, накалываясь на острия копий, не соображая ничего, имея лишь одну цель - вырваться и убить их всех.  
\- Держите..! - сипел Вахир, войдя до конца, слыша, как хлюпает кровь, чувствуя, как член утопает в её горячих сгустках.   
Он начал двигаться, не щадя, быстро и резко, громко выдыхая на каждом погружении, дергая пленника на себя то за плечо, то за бедро.  
\- Хорошо... Никто в Поднебесной тебя еще не драл. Я у тебя первый, котенок.  
Глаза солдат налились кровью, ноздри улавливали густой запах - кровь, выделения бушующего Вахира, пот и страдания жертвы, то повисающей в оковах, сотрясающейся под ударами поршня командира, то, будто вспоминающего о гордости, начинающего рваться. Но всё реже и реже Тай Лунг вскидывал голову и напрягал мышцы.  
Пытка была долгой. Вахир упивался тем, что так давно желал получить, не спешил, выдерживая темп и глубину жестких бьющих проникновений.  
Спустя вечность он вдавился в изнасилованного пленника, сипя ему в ухо, спуская в его разорванную дырку.  
Он не сразу понял, что случилось. Боль, будто от ожога, опалила правую сторону лица. Вахир отступил, член выскользнул из дырки Тай Лунга, весь в крови.  
Командир поднес ладонь к уху. Тай Лунг обернулся и, глядя ему прямо в глаза своими ненавидящими сузившимися золотыми огнями, выплюнул кусочек плоти.

\- Что гнетет тебя, Шифу? - мастер Угвей, опираясь на палку, подошел к бывшему ученику, всматривающемуся в даль оплетенных туманом гор долины Мира.  
\- Плохой сон, мастер Угвей, - нетерпеливо ответил Шифу, коротко поклонился и собрался уходить.  
\- Не стоит прятаться от своих ошибок, - печально сказал Учитель. - Иначе они настигнут тебя, напитавшись твоими страхами. Встреться с ними сейчас. Их еще можно исправить.  
Шифу дернул головой и заложил руки за спину.  
\- Я не ошибся. То, что он никого не убил - случайность. Он разрушил полдолины.  
Угвей покачал головой и вздохнул.  
\- Случайности - не случайны.  
\- Он должен отбыть наказание. Он должен измениться, - почти выкрикнул Шифу. - Простите, Учитель.  
И спешно направился к школе, по дороге ударив в ствол кедра с пушистыми пучками синеватых игл.  
Угвей проследил за упавшей спустя несколько мгновений шишкой, которая отскочила от камня и полетела в пропасть. Её поглотил туман.   
Угвей посмотрел туда же, куда минуту назад смотрел Шифу. Туда, где на другом конце долины возвышалась мрачная громада тюрьмы Чор-Гом.


End file.
